For The Love Of An Eternal
by Comegician1
Summary: Human-hating, forced vampire agent of the BPRD finds out her existence is destined for much more than she ever thought and it all revolves around the previously-dead Prince, Nuada. Nuada/OC because we all need some sexy elf in our lives.
1. Chapter 1

I peered around the corner with my sword and flashlight,searching every each of the warehouse I was given for the rampant trolls. It was the second attack today which is the reason why I'm doing it and not red or blue. They were both off stoping other trolls from being caught or doing damage to the public as usual.

The magical and unnatural seeming creatures of the earth were being careless now extremely so. It was like they wanted to be outed again and it was becoming unnerving. They hadn't been this daring since the death of the elven twins and then the reviving of the princess a month ago.

Abe was kind of like my brother to me. He was welcoming when I had been recruited, unlike Red. Red took a few days to get used to me but soon enough became protective more than anyone. Manning seemed to hate it though because it meant I couldn't go on a mission with the big demon, this being the first exception.

My superhuman hearing caught something nearly impossible to hear; footsteps. They were coming from above me so I switched the flashlight off and was in the room along with whatever was walking so silently.

My green belt light shone brightly in the darkness and made me groaned in annoyance, noticing the shadows caused by it. I tightened my hand on my sword as I saw one of the trolls wake up and stare straight at me with big pain-filled eyes.

I switched the flashlight back on and hovered the light over it's form and my eyes widened in shock as I spotted a gunshot wound in its leg. I sheathed my sword and ran over to the poor thing dropping the light on the floor so it shone on the wound.

I gasped as I felt the puddle of blood seep through my jeans which caused me to realised how much blood the thing had lost. I took my hoodie off without a second thought and tied it above the wound slowing down the loss of blood.

I sped back to the van and in a flash I was back beside the beast with a first aid kit. I once again kneeled beside it and opened the box finding tweezers and bullet wound stuff. I firmly but gently grabbed the leg, holding it still and pulled the bullet out with the tweezers. I recognised it as a rifle bullet, probably a citizens.

I preceded to clean, stitch and bandage the poor beast, not knowing of the silent shocked on looker. Every so often it would whimper in pain and i could see its fist clench. I growled lowly not enjoying seeing such a thing in pain because of a human. I wasn't exactly there biggest fan and I knew they had no right to do this to something that probably caused them no harm.

After sitting there for a few minutes, it started to sit up slowly trying not to harm itself too much in the process. I helped it before standing up looking for a light switch. It took a while to find it but once I flicked it on, the room was took over by flickering of bright lights.

Before I could even take more than one step, my senses kicked in. I'm not sure what caused it but it put me on my guard. I knew I could be careless but the endless torturing for a weakness does get boring after decades.

If you hadn't guessed already, I'm a vampire. Not the sparky fuckwits if twilight or the ring obsessed ones of vampire diaries but an actual 'living' vampire. I do not burn in the sun, nor am I weakened by crosses, holy water or garlic. I have a reflection and fangs.

Due to this I had naturally blood red eyes which only got darker when hungry. Other than that, I had no physical traits that changed in the past 3 millennia since my transition. I snickered slightly as I realised how old I really am. I only look 21 though, luckily for me.i ruffled my white/blonde hair which had red streaks in to match my eyes.

Other than my senses being enhanced I also have the power of teleportation, control of elements, mind reading/controlling and super genius due to me remembering every last thing I've ever seen. The BPRD didn't know my powers of course, nor did red or blue. Liz however has always suspected me if lying which is also a reason for my hatred for her, other than her being annoying and human. I was broken out of my thoughts by a deep, raspy voice.

"Why did you help me?" I looked up to see it was the troll who spoke. I sneered slightly as I answered.

"because the humans have no right to harm us, no matter how much of our world they take up."

"Yet you work for them." I laughed.

"If you think of it like that but I like to think f it as them working for me. They'll do their job but follow demands like not kill us unless they are in fatal danger, or I get to do What I want or else."

"Our master would like you." I narrowed my eyes at the troll.

"Tell your master to be careful. Do not start revealing yourselves because it ends in you dying. No, if you want the humans dead then let them commit genocide on themselves or leave it to me."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"they're my food." he nodded understandingly before we fell into a weirdly comfortable silence. He was now leaning against a wall, still sitting down and I was in the middle of the room. I inhaled deeply through my nose and caught the scent of something else but was cut off by manning in my ear.

"agent Drac, any trolls over with you?" I looked over at the injured thing with a small smile.

"No, nothing and must you insist me on calling me that?" I growled.

"Yupp, you Gotta get back. We've got someone for you to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

I was back at the bureau in seconds after inhaling once more, memorising the scent which undoubtedly come from a male, the species was unknown. It was strange, I had never smelt something that strong, that dominant but yet it was so faint in that warehouse. It was barely even detectable, I knew then I had been watched.

I went straight to the library as always. It was mine and abes little haven from all the danger and guns. I smiled softly at the familiar shelves and staircase.

Without thinking another thought, I undid my work belt which held my sword, a gun and the little green indicator. In a flash, it clashed with the floor several feet to my right with an annoying clattering noise,

I rolled my eyes as I realised I was mentally complaining about something trivial and also something that I could have blocked out if I wanted. I frowned slightly at how human I sounded. The thought of me being human or even resembling a human made me shiver in disgust. My hatred for them burned through me to the core and was a delightful feeling, it always had been. Ever since I was 21, my first massacre, I've hated them with a passion that seemed common in the creatures that had to hide underground and other places like that even though the planet that the humans had over-populated rightfully belonged to us. I swore then that I would return our world back to its rightful owners.

The humans had always polluted the air and land making it barely habitable to beings like new-born half-elves. They started out as human and would transition into an elf but would suffocate and die painfully in the air that surrounds us.

Without thinking or breaking my train of thoughts, I picked my sword up, easily unsheathing it. I lifted it to eye level and tilted it towards the flames of the fire so it looked like the flames were dancing on the silver blade. It looked simply beautiful but of course something had to interrupt me.

Someone cleared their throat, making me spin and hold the sword up in a threatening way but luckily, it was just able and red along with the rest of the crew. I noticed manning was lucking slightly worried making me grin with pride. I always enjoyed scaring him it was the only fun thing to do after verbally spar with liz who was by Reds side.

I tilted my head to the side, lowering my sword carefully with a friendly nod at the colourful boys who kindly smiled back. I noticed red still had his gun and seemed ready to fire. It wasn't till I inhaled throug my nose that I knew why but it was for a different reason to what they thought.

It was only now that I noticed a new form amongst the group. A woman who looked frail and was extremely pale was standing next to abe, holding his webbed hand gently. I frowned as I concentrated on studying her. She was obviously a elf, with the ears and all, but looked far to fragile to be a threat to me. This didn't calm me through as I took in her gold kind eyes and long white blonde hair which was blonder that mine, it made mine look extremely white.

I sped in front of her, tightening my grip on the sword. I looked at her face for a few seconds before frowning in confusion. She was the one with the scent. She had the same scent as in the warehouse but more female and less dominant. Other than the gender of the owner, I could not tell the difference between them. I tilted my head to the side questioningly.

"You don't have a brother do you, maybe a twin?" her face showed shock and pain whereas the others showed confusion and worry. I ignored them and focused on the girl infront of me. I was her height; 5ft 8" but I think I looked more menacing at this height.

"Yes, but he is dead." I stepped back confusion skyrocketing before abe introduced us.

"Sado, this is Princess Nuala." I nodded at her still confused, brows most certainly furrowed. "Princess, Sado Drac."

"Our resident fossil." Red commented earning a snicker from liz. I looked at her laughing slightly now raising an eyebrow.

"Liz, remember your place. I might be older, wiser, smarter and prettier than you but do not think I have gained what you humans call a conscience. And guess what!" she glared at me for the insults.

"What?" she replied snidely making me grin, my fangs at full length and on display.

"Im hungry!" before I could lunge at her, Red threw a bloodbag in my face making me grumble as I picked up a clean wine glass off the table, pouring the blood in. I took note of the queasy look on the pale ones face at the sight of blood so I smirked, sipping the blood sophisticatedly as usual.

"Why do you ask about Nuada, Sado?" Abe asking curiously.

"She has the same scent,although his is more appealing." I stated with a smirk.

"Is? Don't you mean 'was'?" I spun and waved my hand carelessly.

"I mean want you want me to mean. Anyway, what's up with the trolls?" I changed subject seating myself in an armchair facing them. I waited for them all to get comfortable which fortunately didn't take too long.

"They're becoming more daring but also desperate. Several were already wounded terribly." abe explained.

"It's getting out of hand. We need a solution." I sneered then smirked Manning. It was impossible to not see the fear in his eyes.

"I have a solution if you want to listen."

"What might that be?" Nuala asked kindly obviously not knowing my violent tendencies. I grinned widely but innocently.

"I feed on half the humans and give that half of our planet back to our people." I giggled tracing my teeth with my tongue. A move that obviously unnerved her.

"that's horrible!"

"Youre a peace lover, huh?"

"theres other ways to get your point across other than murder."

"Yupp, peace lover. What would you say if I explained that my whole species has been massacred by the humans, and I'm the only one alive." her disgust faltered before she slouched back slightly in defeat. " exactly. so who's Nuada?"

"you know his scent but you've not met him?" red questioned in a mumble due to having a cigar in his mouth. I nodded simply sipping more blood making liz gag.

"Yeah."

"He was my brother-" I cut her off quickly.

"Ehy do you keep saying was, as in past tense?"

"He's dead." she replied with a hint of guilt and regret in her voice. I placed the glass down and leaned forward on my hands.

"You sound guilty, did you kill him? Did you make sure the light in your brothers eyes fade? Did you enjoy it? The feeling of his blood forever on your hands and for what? Peace?" this taunting caused her to cry into abes shoulder. He comforted her sending a small sad glare at me.

Everyone was glaring at me in hatred making me smirk proudly, leaning back in my chair. I saw red guiding a fuming liz out of the library so she doesn't Torch the place which made my ego grow. I could cause the people who're saving the humans to break if I want and I enjoyed it an immense amount.

"You know, you have a hatred that rivals that of my brothers."

"Well then, your brother seems like a nice guy, i might like him."

"You really would have." I groaned loudly.

"Can we stick to present tense? it becomes confusing if we switch constantly."

"But then it'll sound like he's alive." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sado, what do you know about this troll business." my head snapped to manning in shock. It was weird how abe ignored the tiny almost invisible signs yet manning a averagely intelligent middle age man noticed. He was trained to though.

"I have no idea what you mean." he narrowed his eyes at me before letting it go making me inwardly smirk. "Can I go to the Troll Market? I need to see a friend."

"Liar." Nuala stated matter-of-factly. I blinked several times before feigning innocence and confusion.

"I've never lied in my life." I lied. "So can I?"

"Yeah, but any trouble you're 'grounded'." I held my hands up in surrender and nodded.

"I'll be good! Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

The kind troll opened the door for me before walking away eith a small smile on her holographic human face. She looked like a little old extremely crazy lady with cats. It put a smile on my face as I walked into the market.

I was not looking for anyone or anything in particular so I just stumbled around getting called a human until I came to a troll selling swords. I stopped at it and smiled when I saw him finishing a quite magnificent sword. I didn't pay attention to its designing just the razor sharp blade.

Grinning I walked beside the beast who just glared at me until it got brighter so my face was lit up. He suddenly broke into a grin and quickly but gently placed the sword into a scabbard also custom made.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me earlier." I realised this was the troll from earlier. I only just noticed how he was limping and frowned.

"There's no need." I growled a little looking at his injured leg. He waved it off and grinned. He wasn't one of those ugly twisted trolls, he kind of looked half giant and half troll. So he looked fairly normal to most of the beings in this place. I calmed down enough to ask him about the sword. "How much for the sword?"

"It's not for sale, it's my masters."

"You mean the elf prince? I heard he should be dead." he quickly put a large finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Keep quiet, there are human filth spying on us everywhere."

"Cool but I need that sword. So I'm going to take it, tell him if he has a problem to stop me before I leave the market." I picked up the scabbard and attached it to my belt as I walked away. I threw a large sum of money to his hands as I left.

I heard his shouting as I made my way over to a fountain. when I realised I was still holding my old sword in my hand I giggled and threw it into the bulleye of a target that was located across the market. Everyone looked between me and the target shocked etched on their varied faces.

I giggled and took the newly finished sword into my hand and started spinning it absentmindedly as I leapt up onto the edge if the fountain. The move seemed childish but I didn't care. The sword felt perfect for me.

I grinned brightly with my eyes closed and inhaling deeply taking in all the different smells. One in particular caught my attention; Nuada's. I chuckled darkly before running straight up to the target in a blink of an eye. The on lookers started spinning around looking for where I went whilst I stood there staring at the precision of the throw.

I poked the handle making the sword wobble side to side. I heard someone walk towards me almost silently and grinned.

"Filthy human child, hand me my sword." I straightened up tightening my grip on said sword. I growled lowly, turning around only to be met with the sight of a tall male elf who practically oozed power but I ignored that. I just wanted to leave with this sword without trouble but noo! He just has to want it back.

"I'm 3665 and I am most certainly not a disgusting human never mind a child."

"You've counted?" I nodded with a roll of my eyes.

"Yes. Now I don't want to cause trouble with someone who shares my hatred of humans but I like this sword and I'm not going to give it up." a sneer appeared on his handsome and perfectly scarred face. He looked a lot like Nuala just more merciless.

"That happens to be mine. I am not one for giving up something that is rightfully mine."

"Do you know how much you sounded like a human infant then? It's mine and I want it!" I taunted in a whiny voice only to be thrown across the market back to the fountain.

I groaned loudly as I stood up with help from the sword he wanted so dearly.i stood straight up, feeling my hunger spike to an abnormally high amount. I chuckled loudly stalking back towards him, sword resting arrogantly on my shoulder.

I bared my fangs by accident when I gasped, feeling the sword cut through my black shirt and into my shoulder. I pulled it out and held it only a few inches away from my face, watching the blood trickle down the shining blade. I looked between the sword and the elf before giggling like a schoolgirl but you'd have to be deaf not to hear the malice in it.

"Why don't I just go home and say hi to your sister?" he growled and I quickly pinned him to the floor which shocked him. "I won't harm her as long as you be careful with your trolls and let me leave peacefully with this beautiful sword."

"But it is my sword."

"Look, I do not care if it's yours. You have no rule over anything anymore, Nuada. Grow up and stop acting like a spoilt child. It's not going to get us our world back." something sharp and painful was thrust into my chest just above my non-beating heart, effectively removing my form from above his. I stumbled to my feet, sword now in scabbard and took off my torn black shirt, leaving me in a forest green tank top and black bra.

The spear head had been plunged into my chest leaving me with a gaping hole and half of it sticking out. I felt the terrible pain but it was overridden by the immense intrigue of the spear itself. Another spear head had appeared and it looked as good as new.

I looked between Nuada and the piece of silver sticking out of my chest in shock, my reactions being delayed slightly. I blinked rapidly before I burst out laughing, shaking my head side to side.

It took a while to stop laughing but I eventually did with great difficulty. I smiled widely at the confused and annoyed expression on Nuada's face. He wasn't paying attention to me, not really, so it gave me time to study him. He was tall, about a foot taller than me and built. He was extremely muscly but not bulky. He knew the limit obviously. His hair was fairly long and perfectly straight. On any other male, he would have looked feminine if not gay but somehow it added to the badass qualities he obviously had. The scar across his nose and high, defined cheekbones also added to this, the polar opposite reaction to what I had when I saw Nuala's matching scar. He wore a skin tight tunic made of what looked like a silky material with matching trouser-like things. I wasn't that familiar with the names of clothing other than humans. On his feet were a pair of black boots that went to his mid-calf. He was undeniably hot and royal and most definitely looked badass.

I smiled kindly, giving him a small wave before speeding off back to the BPRD library, knowing Abe would be there. He was always the one I went to with injuries mainly because he was the calmest and doesn't make jokes nor does he hate me like every agent in the place. I ran human speed to abes tank but didn't look where I was going and bumped into someone. This knocked the both of us down and I fell onto my stomach. The step just before his tank pushed the spearhead into my heart forcing a scream of pain and only slight pleasure out of my mouth.

I was quickly helped up by the guy I knocked over and was forced to sit down on the nearest chair. Everyone came running in seconds later, by then the pain was leaving my body replaced by a sting. I got a good look at the guy now and smile at the cute, innocent looking guy. He looked mid-to-late 20's. He had dark, almost black, hair with blue eyes. He was skinny and wearing a suit. I guessed he was an agent.

He returned the smile but worriedly as he looked at the spearhead that was fully buried in my heart now. I rolled my eyes and looked to the shocked and almost amused faces of the rest of the team. Red was grinning but winced as he realised he too once had an identical one making its way to his heart.

This was the constant reaction of everyone else Nuala and the guy who I knocked down. He looked genuinely worried for me but she looked worried for abe for now, an unknown reason.

"Red slow and steady or band-aid style?"

"Band aid." I nodded and plunged my hand into my chest earning gags from the humans and females in the room. Abe and Red stood there comforting their unnaturally pale girlfriends with. Massive grins on their faces. I moved my fingers around in my heart until I had the spearhead in my hand. I made it quick and ripped it out, tearing flesh with it.

"So who are you, pretty boy?" inhaled slightly and frowned. "Human..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sadi, this is Jon Myers. Myers this is a girl you don't want to piss off, Sado Drac."

"For the last time my name is not Drac, I have no relation to Dracula." I whined, my arms pointlessly flying around. I rid the spearhead of blood and flesh using my torn shirt.

"Dracula? What's that got to do with you?" the Myers guy asked in a confused tone. I sighed slightly annoyed.

"I'm the relic/fossil/vampire of this place." I explain quickly and nonchalantly, throwing the spear head to red who caught it in his stone hand. "Trophy!"

"Vampire?!" I nodded, frowning when he slowly moved away.

"Myers, you remember Princey? Yeah, she gates humans as much." he looked at the trophy in his hand for a second. "she also has something of his now."

"Agent Drac, you swore no trouble!" I glared at manning.

"there was no trouble, I just bought a new sword and found out that the trolls are not doing this alone, they have a master of sorts. He was the original buyer of the sword before I got it."

"Who is he?!" I shrugged, smirking slightly at Nuala which went completely unnoticed by everyone else.

"Don't know, he had a hood up and he had Nuada's spear, hence the addition to my trophy collection."

"that's great(!)" manning commented sarcastically finishing with a long sigh.

"How do we know you're not lying... As usual?" liz spat viciously making me frown in mock-offence.

"How could you think so little of me!" she stared at me unbelievingly. Liz had always hated me for some unknown reason although I do think it had a amazing amount to do with the hatred for humans I hold and the amount of times I've tried to feed off her for entertainment.

"You hate humans, this guy hates humans. How do we know you two aren't working together, if not more, and you're keeping his a Identity a secret?"

"You don't but that's why you have to have a little bit of trust in me."

"I for one, believe you." I smiled softly at Myers.

"Thank you Jon." Liz scoffed.

"Then she has you fooled, she's probably fucking the enemy."

"No complaints coming from me if it was true, he was nom." she shied back into red in disgust.

"You said you didn't know who he was."

"I don't, all I know is he's a foot taller, pale and has a delicious body and scent."

"Was he Elven kind?" Nuala asked softly.

"I don't know." I gave her a look that said 'later' and she discreetly nodded.

"So could you recognise his scent again?" I nodded.

"Yupp."

"we'll talk about this later, go feed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Nuala." I said as I walked into the library with abe by my side as usual. Since that incident 2 weeks ago I've had to have someone following me everywhere due to being 'grounded' as Manning put it. It had become more than extremely annoying because not only do I have no privacy but I've had to live off blood bags instead of wlone is what has pised me off but luckily for me I had ten minutes until I was aloud out, although it was a mission.

I had to lure Nuada out into the market again although they still didn't know it was Nuada. I knew Red would be following me from a distance and I didn't exactly enjoy the lack of trust from them. It was a little unnerving. It's almost like they knew who he was because their sercurity had been increased on Nuala. None of us enjoyed it and it also meant me and her haven't had one single moment to talk alone.

"Hello Sado." she repied with a smile. You could see she was tired of never being alone of all of it full stop. It was bearable half the time but I was going insane with it.

"Hey Myers." he gave a small wave and went back to reading a book about what looked like elves. I raised a cautious brow at Nuala and she looked just as worried. I sped behind him and noticed he was reading about Nuada. I frowned as i peered closer making him jump a little.

My gaze flickered between the book and Nuala who was talking with abe. Without thinking I ran to the door but got knocked off my feet when red stepped through the doorway at that precise second.

Once I picked myself up from the floor I looked over at red and noticed the gun in his hand. He was also wearing his coat so I gathered it was time to go. I stumbled to my feet with an irritated sigh when I saw Nuala looking worried. Red would kill Nuada if he seen him. Beside red was obviously liz who looked proud but what made me grin like a madman was the baby ump that was now showing.

"Congrats Red." he grinned just as wide, wrapping an arm lovingly around the pyrokinetic.

"Thanks Dracula." I flipped him off and took my belt off him. I pulled the sword out and just admired it again. It truly was a beautiful sword.

"Time to go?" I questioned placing the sword back in the scabbard. I noticed liz gulp slightly at the sight making me smirk.

"Yeah." he answered simply.

"Manning said to tell you that the trolls haven't been sighted since your trophy collecting. What did you say to your lover to control his little minions?" I smiled innocently at liz.

"Nothing other than the argument for the sword andto stop being a spoilt brat, to think about his actions first."

"oh that's brilliant(!) now theyre not being predictable anymore but they're actually thinking of the best way to destroy the humans. Thanks sado(!)"

"what can I say? I have a soft spot for pretty things." I giggled. "And unfortunately humans aren't pretty." she glared at me but I just rolled my eyes, looking back at red who looked only slightly amused.

"Wanna get goin'?" I nodded.

Once the door opened once again, I sped through leaving red to come find me by the fountain. People nearby jumped in shock before smiling kindly, remembering me from last time. Others glared before someone whispers in their ear then they would smile.

The sight made me grin in pride. I now had power and respect in this world, I could use this to my advantage. I giggled, getting a trolls attention And luckily it was the same troll as last time. With a smile I waved him over.

"What's your name? I forgot to ask before." he smiled down at me, giving a little bow.

"Tavra, and what is yours?"

"Sado." I chuckled slightly only just resisting to use Drac as my surname again.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. Forgive me if it seems rude but shouldn't you be dead?" I nodded.

"Yeah but I've been dead since I was born, in a way." he smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"You're a weird one, no wonder the master likes you. I see you have the sword." I nodded again, grinning down at the mentioned weapon with fondness. I had come to thoroughly prefer it to my old sword.

"Yes, it has become somewhat of a companion of mine." he smiled proudly. "Speaking of your master, he is not here is he?"

"Yes. He wants to speak with you without your demon friend being present." he looked over to my left. I followed his gaze to see red sticking out from the crowd as he made his way towards me. I looked back at the troll carefully.

"Where and when?" he shrugged.

"he said follow his scent. Apparently you have a keen nose on you." he chuckled quietly before bowing again. "I must go now, your friend looks like he wants to kill me."

" goodbye." I waved as he walked off into the busy crowds. My attention was brought back to Red as he came closer. He was still looking at where the troll had just left.

"Who's troll boy?"

"Tavra, I once saved him from dying." he looked at me disbelievingly.

"Bullshit."

"A human shot him." he laughed

"Okay not bullshit, what did he want?"

"just to say hi. Tall pale and mysterious isn't here."

"You sure?" I nodded and he groaned. "What a wasted trip!" I mumbled an agreement as I sat down, connecting his mind to mine before sending a telepathic message. 'Nuada, what is it you want?'

'Strange... Anyway I would like my sword back.' my hand shot to the sword in defence. This got the attention of Red as he gave me and my hand a weird look but his hand neared his gun more.

'My sword. Come get it if you want it.' I unsheathed the sword and started spinning it in circles at my side and I slowly spun on the spot until I spotted him across the market. I could only just see him meaning red definely couldn't so I waved my sword alittle teasing him.

'Challenge accepted, be alert from now on.' I grinned widely before spinning around to face Red who was watching in interest.

"he wants his sword back." I explained with a little giggle,stroking the length of the blade cutting my finger tip in the process.

"And you know this how?"

"Tavra, The strange troll guy. Hes like my freaky evil gossiper, he knows everything and everyone." I lied fluently. He nodded slightly before telling everyone back at base.

"We should get going before he wants to collect early." I chuckled slightly, looking around once more.

"I don't think he's going to try it with you here, Red." I replied as Nuada's eye connects with mine.

"So it was a complete waste of time." I laughed, shaking my head in disagreement atManning.

"Oh no, no! It was quite informative if you watch your surroundings, which I did."manning sighed dramatically with a glare aimed at me as usual. I rolled my eyes, leaning back in the chair that was in his office.

"So what do you know?"

"I'm being targeted. that is all."he flopped into his chair waving his arms in the air.

"Of course it'd be you to cause the trouble."

"It's my job here." he narrowed his eyes at me making me look down, smirking.

"Well, Dr. Krauss is coming back just to make sure you do your actual job properly." my head shot up and my eyes widened. I blinked several times in shock.

"I'll have to do my job... Properly? Please tell me you're joking!" he smiled.

"No I am not and he'll be able to find out every little secret you hold dear." I chuckled darkly, all annoyance gone.

"He won't, he really won't. He can control the dead and alive but I am neither."

"So you have secrets." I nodded with a giggle.

"Of course, even my secrets have secrets."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Well I'm only here for Nuala," I smirked. "I am the kindest of people, you can trust me."

"Nuala? You barely speak to her, why would you stay for her?" he asked, suspicion laced in his tone.

"As I said, I'm the kindest of people and she makes abe all fuzzy inside." I wiggled my fingers for effect and I could here Red laughing outside the door.

"I'll believe you but he will find out your secrets." I sneered at him before shooting up and out of the door. Everyone was outside including Johann and his robotic scuba suit. I snickered before I noticed the missing presence of the Princess Nuala.

"Where is the lovely princess on this evening?" my original accent, English, accidentally came out and caught the attention of everyone but only Johann ignored it, luckily before Red asked anything.

"In the library, she asked to talk to you. Privately." suspicion was in his voice to but I think it was amplified by his awesome German accent.

"Thank you kindly, Officer S.S." Red stiffed his laughter again but only just. This time Liz elbowed him in the gut, not enjoying him laughing at something I said.

"I'm going to bed before she gets hungry... Again. Coming Abe, Myers?" all of them left without a second thought. I rolled my eyes waving a goodbye to them and Johan before making my way to the library.

Obviously all this was far to good and quiet to be true because just before I went to open the door, I was pulled away and slammed into the wall. Less than a second I was immobilised by a strong, hot, defined body being pressed up against mine along with a spearhead at my neck. Just to the extreme temperature differences between I and the Elf was enough to make me shiver.

It was only a second or two later until the shock left my system and I could think properly once again. I slowly and silently moved my hand to the sword handle, gripping it before teleporting my hand 2 inches to the right. This of course made sure the sword was out of the scabbard without warning the threat.

I grinned widely as I stared back into those golden orbs which were more pain and hate filled than the ones of his twin. I noticed also, being so close to his face, that his scars and markings were actually rather beautiful and awesome.

"My dear, I believe you have something of mine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Once again Nuada, you have got it wrong. This is my sword, I won it fair and square. I also paid for it too." he narrowed his eyes slightly with a smirk on his lips before releasing me from being pressed to the wall.

Once I was standing on my own to feet, I straightened out my clothes. This gave me time to look at the faint scar I received from the impaling from the last time we had got together. It was a rare event whenever I scared but it's always welcomed because it gives me more of an idea of how to kill myself. I know that sounds morbid and emo but being near eternal if not eternal does get rather boring most of the time.

I mean, what else is there to do with unlimited time in a limited world? I've done anything and everything I can think of; from skydiving to playing chess with an Orc. I won that obviously but it was good fun. plus how many other people can say they beat and Orc in chess, magical person or not. No one is that bored to even attempt it. The human stuff was brilliant and adrenaline pumping whilst the fae stuff was violent and intellectual.

And then theres the food; both blood and actual food. On the blood count, I've gone through all known species apart from The Elvish because they're rare to find. My least favourite has to be the trolls, they were quite vomitus. Humans were more average but always delicious as long as they've not polluted their blood like they have our world. The actual food I don't care much for, there's not really a reason for me to eat but I do enjoy fruit, mainly strawberries, grapes etc. you could say I had a (healthy)sweet tooth.

"If I'm honest I'm not here for the sword, more so to talk." My head shot up to face his as he brought me out of my thoughts. Once I comprehended this information, I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"About what?" he smiled knowingly which wound me up slightly.

"Is there a more inconspicuous place to converse other than a hallway where anyone could listen in?" I rolled my eyes and held my hand out, gesturing to the golden library door.

I sped in as soon as the door was open and found myself comfortable in my normal arm chair by the fire. I warmed up almost instantly, relaxing my muscles as I sighed in happiness. That was soon put to an abrupt end when Nuada sat rather arrogantly on the one opposite. I rolled my eyes once again for what seemed like the billionth time in only the past 10 minutes.

"I was told Nuala was supposed to be in here. You haven't happened to explain to her that you are alive or did she leave to find Abe." he glared ferociously at abes name which I guess meant the second option.

"Yes, she did go to find her fishman."

"Hey! Abes an alright guy and could never even think about hurting your sister so chill it on the hating, ElfBoy!"

"She still deserves better."

"Oh you're a pure breeding lover, right? You believe she should be with her own kind because anything else is lower than her?"

"Of courses, she is Elven royalty or what's left of it anyway." there was a hint of guilt in his voice that made me smile.

"Oh yeah! You killed your father for a crown piece that ended up getting burnt." I shook my head, frowning. "Next time you try world domination, keep it on the down-low so you have the element of surprise."

"I did it for our world." I nodded.

"I know and I wish you succeeded but you don't have a right to hate Abe just because he's making Nuala happy."

"He's on their side, that is why I hold a strong amount of dislike for him."

"So am I." he chuckled.

"So why does no one know of my existence?".

"because they'll think I'm fucking you more than they already do."

"They already do?!" I nodded with amused smile.

"Yeah, I don't enjoy the accusation either but it's better than the last one they made. A guy once claimed I was 'intimate' with a cave troll called Wink." I shivered in disgust slightly but this did little to prevent me fro seeing the look of pain in the princes golden eyes.

"I knew him, the demon killed him in the troll market."

"fuck! How come?"

"My sister had the final piece of the crown of bethmora, he was trying the retrieve it for me, he wasn't the kindest looking fellow so they fought. Unfortunately his life got ended."

"The crown?"

"A crown to control an indestructible army; The golden army. The demons counterpart burnt it." I growled lowly at this information, of coure it would be liz that would destroy the only means of restoring the world back to its rightful inhabitants. He looked over at me in curiosity. "Which is why I am here. There is rumour, more of a myth, that a creature was created, born with the power to control the army. If this is true I need to locate him." I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't hold the excitement from spreading across my face.

"Him? Why do all males think that a powerful being just has to be male?" I asked rhetorically.

"Could you imagine a girl, such as yourself, being able to handle that power."

"Yes! Women are far better and don't just act upon their instincts which always ends up with death if you do."

"Are we going to have an argument about which sex is better or can we get down to finding him."

"There is no argument to be had, females are better." I smiled proudly, "Now, why did you come to me if you know what you're looking for?"

"Because I don't. Other than him being extremely powerful and a nessesity in this war, I know nothing."

"So in simple terms, you want me to help you find a Person that has the ability to slaughter the human race." when he gave a curt nod I cotinued. "You know I could do that anyway. I'd be feeding and your people get the land, it's a win win for us."

"What if you die?"

"I have tried to kill myself multiple times and not once have I even passed out. I barely scar and I've had my heart impaled by your spear, I think I'll be fine. What of the elves? Do they know what's going to happen? Are they safe?"

"They do not know but they are safe, I wouldn't continue with my plans if they weren't. They are my people dispite their dislike for me."

"I think I'm not going to have a job at the end of this." I mumbled to myself looking back at the fire. We fell into a peaceful silence, both watching the flames dance in a a flurry of amazing colours. Subconsciously, I slowly twisted and made the flames form myself in the flames. The flames were turning to different colours. The rest of the fire turned a dark blue whilst the formed flames turned white and red with slight purple that outlined the features.

I was captivated in the beauty that I had caused so I knew little of how Nuada was staring at me in fascination. I just focused on the flames that swirled upwards making it look like my hair was curly.

"What happened for you to hate them? This is far too strong to be for our world. What did they do?" he questioned softly. I breathed in deep, eyes closed for a second before releasing the pointless air and looking over at the prince, eye glistening with a millennia of unshed tears. I blinked, effectively getting rid of them.

"They killed my people, every last one apart from me. Now all we are is a myth, a story to scare the young children." I didn't realise I was crying until I felt a warm, comforting hand on my cheek, his thumb wiping my tears away. I smiled sadly at him, noticing he was now couching infront of me with a small smile playing at his lips.

"They will die for what they have done to you, to us all." with that he was gone in a flash. I smiled slightly, snuggling into myself as I rested my head sideways on the arm of the chair. It was unknown when I fell asleep but all I knew was I was going to be seeking vengeance when I awaken.

A.N. If you read and like this story I would appreciate it if you follow and favourite, but reviews are more important so I know what you guys think. Any ideas are welcome. :) thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sado!" Was what awoken me the next morning. I was still in the chair by the fire that had gone out most likely hours ago. I sat up straight, streching slightly before i stared intently at the chair that nuada was in last night. Was it real? i kept on thinking until Nuala stepped in front of the chair with a worried look plastered on her face.

I shook my head to get rid of any thought of nuada for now, i could deal with all that later. I had a lot more to worry about which i got proven when i saw in the corner of my eye Johan doing his smoke thing. instinctly i put up a kind of forcefield that stuck to my body. It was one of the first things i learn how to do mainly because it was extremely useful. I relaxed back in the chair as i watched in amusement Johan try and take me over.

After several tries he gave up and went back in his suit, followed by alot of cursing and laughing. i just turned a blind eye to the idiocy in the room, i wasnt exactly in the happiest mood but i did allow a smug smile grace my lips. I could sense Manning, Johan, john and Red. Thats why no one knows about Nuada, Abe hasnt joined them. Looking up to the princess questioningly, i could see by the way she avoided my gaze that she had kept him away from here.

"Agent Drac, You and myers are going on a mission." I looked over at the balding man in pure confsusion.

"Why just us two? Why not the rest of the team instead?"

"Because I think it would be best not to relive painful memories." This caught my attention.

"And where does this mission happen to be based?" He sighed again.

"Northern Ireland." This got Red's attention too and his eyes shot to the princess. This confused me and it must have shown on my face because he explained. "Near where the golden army is contained." I looked between Nuala and manning before chuckling.

"Smart, evil little thing." I mumbled but they heard.

"Who?" I grinned widely.

"Tall, pale and scrumptious. He knows how to get in my head and now hes luring me, tempting me with the Army. So who am i to object? I'm in!" Nuala caught my gaze and i sent her a look that said 'tell him i said that and you're dead.'. This of course made her smile and drop her head so no one seen it.

"Well then, you will leave in an hour. Myers, explain everything to her." He leant in to whisper in his ear, forgetting i could hear him loud and clear. "Don't let her out of your sight." He sent me a warning look before stalking out through the golden libary doors. We fell into a awkward silence for several minutes, none of us knowing what to say or do. I got bored and swapped to the chair that Nuala was blocking me from and got a faint connection with her twin. Everyone ignored this swapping of seats and slowly started talking to each other as they sat down. I, however, was trying to boost the connection to talk and it worked.

"Why send me to the golden army, Nuada?" I could hear him chuckle in my mind and it made me shiver.

"I thought it might help somewhat with finding him." I rolled my eyes and waved my hand a little, not realising it.

"Her and it probably will, her having a direct connection with them and all." I chuckled outloud getting everyones attention but not knowing it as my eyes were shut tight. "Thanks anyway, gets me a holiday."

"You're most welcome." He cut off the connection then making me sigh in boredom but soon opened my eyes to everyone still present staring at me in interest. It made me wonder if i had said it out loud but i knew there would be more trouble if i did. I figured out that i laughed aloud and smiled sheepishly at them.

"What's got you happy?"

"This mission, i have a friend in northern ireland. He was the only one to stay in bethmora or so i have heard."

"The goblin?" I nodded. "Yeah, he helped us all with saving red and with the prince." A sly smirk made it onto my lips before i could even stop it. Fortunately this went unnoticed to the rest of the team, excluding nuala who seems to notice everything.

"Delightful little thing he is too, always after shiny things. Give him a disco ball and he'll pass out from happiness."

"That's true." Red chuckled with me.

"So what's with the Golden Army anyway? What interested the Prince in it?"

"It's indestructible."

"Then how arent the humans all dead?" I asked in slight disappointment that everybody seemed to predict.

"Because Liz destroyed the crown that you need to control them." My arms flew in the air in exasperation.

"Of course she would destroy that much power! stupid human..." I muttered the last bit with viciousness that made Myers and Nuala flinch.

"She did what she had to do to keep us all safe, to stop us all dying." Red defended his girl. "Look at you; you look human. He would have tried killed you within a heart, not caring if you were human or not. He was a monster, no offence Princess." The elf in question just smiled sadly knowing what the demon said was true.

"But that's the thing Red, he would have tried and not suceeded. Why do you keep defending the people who hate you who order you what to do. You're royalty in a sense. It should be the other way around."

"You and princey were made for each other in every single sense." I shrugged with a vain grin on my face.

"I'll take that as a complement but whilst we're on the topic of the army and crown, Mr. scrumptious gave me some information to give you guys."

"What is that?" Nuala asked softly as she did everything.

"He told me that the crown was not the only way to control the army."

"Great! just great!" Red commented in a shout. "So what else is there?"

"Not what, Who! He told me that there is a creature, invincible in all ways possible. It at birth was given the power to control the army."

"So this thing is as indestructible as the army and has near infinite power?" Myers questioned to which i nodded in response. the confusion on his face increased. "Why would this guy tell us?"

"Saves him finding it when we could. If you think about the BPRD's interrogation skills, you'll understand it'll go straight to him in fear it'll get hurt and he'll be there waiting."

"Put some thought into it, haven't you?" Taunted a new voice with suspicion. I rolled my eyes at Liz and bared my fangs in a bright grin. This of course seemed to frighten her due to the infrequency of the times i've shown them. It also frightened everyone else but Red who had seen them more than everyone else put together.

"Of course i have, deary. I know how it works, how he works." I saw her sneer slightly and carried on, "If my guess, it being a girl, is right, she will hate you if you're not careful and when she runs, which without a doubt she will, she'll run straight to him. Him being the pretty little thing he is, will be able to twist her thoughts into wanting the destruction of humans, thus using the Army to meet the need."

"Why do you think its a girl?" Myers questioned once again.

"Would you ever, in your whole life, think that a girl would be the cause of that much destruction, of that much power?" he shook his head. "Exactly."

"So who's telling this to Manning?"

Several hours later, Me Myers and a piloting crew were flying to Ireland. Something in the back of my head was ticking away, like i was supposed to remember something, something important. Unfortunately just as i felt i was going to get it a cup of hot chocolate was held in front of my face. With a whiff, i could tell it had blood in it too so i took it with a small smile and drank it all, quenching the hunger that annoyed me so.

"Thanks." He smiled back and took the seat opposite me and pulled out his phone,playing with it in hopes to entertain himself. I sighed and relaxed further into my seat, getting back to wondering what it is that i have forgotten. It wasnt anything of importance, just something that i should remember.

"Strap in for landing." We heard the pilot shout, yet again disrupting me just as i was about to remember. I sighed in annoyance and fastened my seat belt. I saw Myers do the same whilst putting his phone away. The landing was kind of rough but not the worst i've ever had to experience. I was once in a crash where everyone else died and that was when the BPRD finally caught up with me. Manning locked me up and had me tested for weeks until i got that bored i fell into a self-induced coma for 2 weeks. When i woke up, he was worried he caused it and offered me a job for not telling anyone. I accepted but hated them all even more than i already did.

Once we had completely stopped still, i undid my seatbelt and ran straight over to where my sword was being stored on one of the walls. It looked pretty awesome and sharper than when i saw it when i was in the troll market. I grinned at the memory and swiftly took the sword into my hand, admiring the gleam of the blade as i zoomed of the jet.

The sight i was met with was one i haven't seen in a couple thousand years. it was even more beautiful than i remember due to the sunset that was just finishing, leaving the sky with a wonderful array of colours. I stumbled down the slight tilt of the cliff until i was at the very edge, staring at the sea with the biggest smile i've shown in years. IT was filled with sadness as well as happiness but i was glad i was back. I was glad i was home.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard Myers slowly approach me from behind as we both stared at the sunset. It was magnificent and will probably cause me homesickness when i get back to the Bureau. I haven't been home in ages, it's almost hard to believe when i look at a sight like this. I think the thing that makes this whole situation worse is the fact that i forgot i was born in Ireland never mind near Bethmora. I remember once during a fight, a war, between the elven and the humans, i visited the city of bethmora and it was the most magnificent thing i had ever seen.

Another reason i had to hate the human, they have destroyed anything and everything that held any beauty of the elven world. I felt a twitch of anger as i felt Myers place a gentle hand on my shoulder. It wasn't exactly the best time for a human to be near me especially whilst we're here of all places but i restrained myself from lashing out at an innocent man and somewhat of a friend. I growled lowly, fangs growing and spun around before stalking off back up the slight hill of the cliff.

I could here him running after me and his shouts to slow down but i didnt , at least not until i came to the entrance of Bethmora. I waited several minutes just standing there, a heavily breathing myers beside me but the goblin didn't show. This confused me imensely. After waiting a few more minutes i got too annoyed to stay calm and collected.

"Goblin, get out here or at least let me in." I shouted. I soon heard him move from his hiding spot on the trolly thing he had.

"You're not aloud, not with your intentions." My anger was slowly building and it didnt help when Myers grabbed my wrist to stop me from grabbing my sword.

"I'm here to visit my home as i have no other reminder of my family. Surely you can understand that." His eyes showed uncertainty but i knew i had got round him. "I'll be there for 30 minutes max. then we'll be off a mile or two inland to stop some orcs." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine but no funny business." I nodded as he pulled out the whistle.

"You can come in with us." He glared slightly before nodding and blowing the whistle which initiated the giant to move, becoming the entrance once again. I grinned and walked through the stone doorway but stopped only a few inches in when i realised Myers hadn't moved. I turned and sent him a questioning look when his eyes went from the stone giant to me. "Are you coming or not?" He nodded absentmindedly and ran to catch up with me as i didnt even wait for his answer before continuing into the cave.

A short walk later, we were walking through the dead and silent city until we came to another path but this path was blocked by something that just sent delightful shivers down my spine. The goblin had stopped a few metres back but i did not notice, i was too busy staring at the wonderful machines that were the golden army.

The happiness in my heart was growing the closer to the stairs i got. Myers' approach was alot slower due to the fright of the army but nonetheless he continued weaving between each of the golden soldiers that were in his way. He was alot more scared than i expected him to be and i had to calm him down before that poor little heart of his just gave up. With a sigh i stopped half way up the steps.

"Myers, calm down. They won't be wakened without the girl seeing as the crown is destroyed." He calmed down and i continued up. "Now if i had the crown, You'd be in a impossible amount of danger, but i do not as it is destroyed." this seemed to frighten him even more even though he knew he was perfectly safe.

"But what would have happened if the crown didn't get destroyed but the prince still died?" I heard him shout up tiredly as he followed me up the steps. At that moment i was crouched down over the solid puddle of gold that i knew once was the crown. I shot a quick look behind me to make sure i wouldn't be seen before i used my elemental powers to turn the solid gold into liquid then into a pair of intricate bracelets that i could get away with on the way out. after Cooling them down fast, i slipped them on and stood up, covering them with my shirt sleeves.

A sudden surge of power shot through me as i watched the army fly back out of the hall kind of place and into the stone walls of the city, not the buldings themselves but the cave that surrounded it. I could hear myers drop to the floor swearing so i quickly joined him. It seems just in time because as soon as i hit the floor one of them went flying out. Once i was sure they were all out, i stood up with the help of myers who was equally as shocked.

"What the hell just happened?!" We both shouted at the same time, coming to the top of the steps and just looked down and around. IT came to my attention that the goblin was there at the bottom cursing and eyes wide. I slowly decended the stairs in time with him as we gazed in awe as the city became alive and beautiful once more. Plants and the most rarest and awe-striking of flowers started to grow as if they were in the richest of fields and the buildings became a more golden colour. the dim of the city left and was replaced with a glimmer of unseen light. I was well and trully gobsmacked.

"My home." I whispered breathlessly as i gazed around from the bottom of the set of steps. Even the Golden Army looked more magnificent with the light bouncing off of it's golden armour. It looked almost like a rendition of what religious humans call heaven or at least the peaceful version of the afterlife.

"Do you think we should tell everyone back at base?" Myers asked still in awe. I broke out of the trance i was in but didnt stop smiling nor did i avert my eyes from the pure pulchritude that surrounded us as i pulled out my phone and called Manning. It took several rings for him to pick up but the reason soon became clear once i hears a drunk Red singing in the background.

"Drac, are you finished in ireland yet?" I chuckled slightly at the annoyance in his voice.

"No but can you put Nuala on? I have something to tell her that might cheer her up." He grumbled a reply and passed the phone to Nuala who sounded amused at the situation.

"Sado, what is it you wish to tell me?" I grinned painfully wide before replying.

"You know Bethmora, you might want to visit it soon."

"Why? What has happened to it?" She asked with worry and pain in her voice that made me chuckle again.

"Let's just say it's returned to its former glory and magnificent cannot even begin to describe it now." I heard her gasp and everyone shut up immediately.

"H-how?" She stuttered.

"Don't know, we just went in and nearly got knocked down by flying, golden clockwork soldiers. We're both fine though."

"Does he know?"

"No, it's only just finished. He'll be proud though, our home is truly beautiful." I heard her sigh in happiness before the phone got took off her by manning.

"What's going on with the Orcs, Drac?"

"We're going there now, i'll take some pictures of this place, you guys'll love it." I cancelled the call before he started asking why we were here in the first place. I took a few pictures as we exited the city, following the goblin who was still in awe. I took a few hundred from all around the city by teleportation whilst Myers weren't looking. As we exited the caves through the giant, i instantly noticed that the Piloting crew were out of the plane and with there guns pointed at something.

I skipped my way beside them, unsheathing my sword as i went. A few hundred yards in front of us were a bunch of orcs, maybe 5 or 6, running towards us holding clubs in the air in an attacking kind of way. I sighed tiredly and pushed the humans out of the way before meeting the things half way. I made sure i was rooted to the spot before i put my arm down, allowing them to swing several time crushing every bone in my upper body. The pain was excruciating but fast as i had already finished healing after half a minute. They stumbled backwards in confusion as i was still standing in front of them covered in blood but nothing broken. I could hear the agents behind me gagging and vomiting at the sight which probably wasn't a pretty one. I raised my right arm and pointed the sword at them.

"Kneel." they all dropped to their knees as i ordered this with a strange feeling of regality. My posture, my accent, every little detail you could name was perfect but i don't even know what i was doing, it seemed almost like instinct. I soon got myself back. "Now, piss off and stop causing the humans trouble, stop harming them. I promise you you're safe. if you're ever harmed by humans they'll die in the most deliciously painful ways. Trust me!" I grinned widely licking the blood of my own off of my lips making them smile with hope in their eyes.

"Sado, we gotta go."

REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Me and Myers were standing on the lift as it descended, laughing like a pack of hyenas for no particular reason. It just happened. One second we were just standing there side by side, we share a look and then the next thing we knew we just started giggling. It felt good though. I hadn't been that happy for years. It had to be a few hundred years since i found a humans company amusing in any way never mind actually enjoyable. It felt kind of weird really, almost unnatural.

When i realised we were seconds from stopping, i made sure my sleeves were still over the golden bracelets so no one would notice. Catching a glimpse of the intricate details, it made me wonder. What if the bracelets, forged from the same gold as the crown, worked in the same way too? I shrugged the idea off as i couldn't exactly test it now, being half of the world away from the army and teleporting there isn't the best idea when I'm being watched constantly.

The lift landed and i could see everyone there waiting and smiling, well Liz wasn't smiling but that was good enough for me. My eyes flitted over to Nuala and Abe who were standing side by side, hands joining them. The smile on her face was unmissable it was that huge. I pulled out my phone and threw it over to my fishy friend who caught it without a problem as i walked closer to the group. I looked back at my 'boss' who was looking slightly anxious at this point. I frowned in confusion at a sudden thought.

"Is it bad if i cannot remember if my parents were royalty?" I asked out loud, not really paying attention to anything but the dim red alarm light.

"How long have they been dead?" Red asked casually. I shrugged slightly before replying.

"About 1000 years, maybe more. I do not really remember."

"Then no it isn't. Why'd you ask?" I noticed the suspicious glare coming from Liz and i knew why. It seems to much of a coincidence that i've just came back from Ireland where the army is kept and where the crown was and i've just started wondering if I'm royalty. It doesn't exactly look good but at least i had a reason but i wasn't the one to answer as Myers cut me off just as i was going to answer with the same answer.

"The orcs, They knelt when she told them like she was royalty or had the power royalty have."

"Why did you tell them to kneel in the first place?" this question of course came from Liz, the reason behind it was Myers' wording. The words 'Power' and 'Royalty' were not the best things to try to keep the suspicions to a minimum.

"They beat me to the point I've got a scar on my right cheek from the clobbering i got from one of the clubs. I'm pretty sure i shocked them so i used it to my advantage." I chuckled, scratching at the slight dent on my right cheekbone. "That and the looks on their faces gave me a MASSIVE ego boost!"

"Is this true, Myers?" The question asked by manning confused me slightly but i didn't let it show as it always seems to get me in trouble when i don't know what he's on about.

"Yes, sir. The whole piloting crew were sick at the sight so it'd be best not to remind them of the incident." I giggled.

"the sound of them retching behind me was hilarious. for agents that deal with the supernatural, they don't have strong stomachs."

"Says the one who feels sick at the smell of cat food." My nose scrunched up at what Red said.

"It's disgusting, i don't even see how it is edible to any species."

"Of course you don't, you drink blood!" liz butted in.

"Sometimes it think you, liz, are absolutely stupid." she, along with everyone else, looked confused at this. "I got beat up, I'm covered in my blood and i haven't fed since i left."

"In other words, stop provoking her." Abe said earning a chuckle from me and red.

"Right you are Abe." I suddenly appeared in front of the couple shocking them both but that's not what caught Nuala's attention though. No. In the speed of the movement, my right cuff had moved up slightly showing half a centimetre of gold. Her eyes shot to mine in confusion shock and worry. Before she could say something i stopped her. "I'll be right back." I sped off to my room, took the bracelets off and them went back to make it look like i got them from my room. As i did this i felt i decrease in the amount of power i had and i knew then that the bracelets worked the same way. "And I'm back."

I leaned against the wall as they all spun around to stare at me then at the bracelets as i pushed them onto my wrists. I hummed in absolute delight , head leaning backwards as i felt the power come back. Once i got over that, i rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, loosened my tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons.

"Sir, we have the thing but it keeps on-" The young agent was cut off by a jet of water that just so happened to hit me head on. Flying back with the force, i sighed and spread my arms casually, listening to the others laugh at me. Once i had hit the floor and slid a bit, i got up and used my elemental powers slyly to make the water and blood drip to the floor around me and then used warm air to dry my clothes. when i looked up everyone was staring at me, mouths wide open. I straightened my clothes out as i strolled back to them. I stopped when the hallway walls turned and my attention was brought onto a girl, no more than 16 being handcuffed. She had a white blonde pixie cut but it tinted Blue along with the rest of her. I groaned loudly getting everyone's attention when i heard the agents, who were holding her in place, pulses beat faster and faster with each struggle.

"Now, where are your manners? Have you even asked her to come quietly or did you just assume that because she an elemental that she means you harm?" They stuttered to reply and even Manning stayed quiet. Probably because he knows i had a valid point; his agents were pathetic for picking on a child. "She's what? 16? 17? You guys need to grow some balls." I flicked my wrist and they released her in fear that they were right to have as i wasn't in the most merciful mood ever. I beckoned the girl near me with just my index finger but as she was not so willing i used a little compulsion which tired me slightly from its lack of use. I held her by her shoulders at arm's length, overlooking her with care until i saw a gash on her right arm. It was obviously recent from the amount of blood that was pouring out of it.

I growled angrily and bit my right index finger, grabbing her injured arm and trailed my finger down it, coating it with blood. The healing was almost instant after the soft whimper left her mouth at my cold touch. I almost rolled my eyes but stopped myself when i saw one of the guards trying to get away whilst everyone's attention had fallen on me and the girl. I sighed and appeared in front of the agent, head facing the floor in great amounts of irritation. My left hand started playing with the right golden bracelets as i looked up at him with almost black seemed to unnerved him as his hand gripped his gun.

"Who happened to cause the gash on..." I looked over at her for a second.

"Nina." She told me gently, scared to the point of shaking.

"On young Nina's arm? And please anyone who takes drugs, leave. Alcohols find but no drugs." two of them left leaving four men standing scared, well three did anyway. The fourth, however, just looked too cocky for his own good.

"I did it. what you going to do? Bite me?" He tried to taunt making me giggle, malice and amusement threaded through the laughter.

"How'd you know?" His grin faltered completely and he stumbled backwards, almost into one of the other agents. I waved the three off and they practically ran off, my eyes never left his.

"Agent Drac, stand down." Manning commanded but i just ignored him.

"Do you treat all children like that, agent?" He shook his head.

"Agent Drac, Stand down!" This time the forceful order came from Johan. I ignored him to, stepping closer to the cornered agent.

"Why her then? What has she done to you, Human?"

"N-nothing" He stuttered.

"Sado!" They all shouted together making me grin with satisfaction. I shot a quick look over at them.

"Finally, you get my name right!" turning back to the agent cowering against the wall. "Now, normally i'd forgive this because you've not hurt another of our kind in front of me before But... I'm kind of pissed because she's a child. So make peace with your god." The man just started sobbing pathetically before i silenced him by roughly biting on his neck, puncturing the jugular as i did.

I moaned in absolute ecstasy as the warm fear-filled blood made its way down my throat. My hand gripped his short hair and tugged his head harshly to the side, stretching the fang holes in his neck which were already large enough. He wasn't lying about not taking drugs but he definitely had as a teenager because there was still hints of it, barely even traceable. when i felt him weaken i left him to fall to the floor dead. There was only a bit of blood left in his body and that'd probably in his feet.

I gasped for unneeded air, stumbling backwards slightly, enjoying the feeling of my natural birth-given power seem through every part of me. The energy spurt stopped and i just fell back onto the floor in confusion as my eyesight started to become blurry and i became deafened. When i hit the floor i did not know, the only reason i did know it actually happened was because my head fell to the side, watching feet appear in front of my face. only seconds later did the complete silence over-come me.


	9. Chapter 9

I shot up from where i was i knew it was only a few seconds later because there was still a commotion going on around me but this time because an alarm was going off. I jumped up, shocking anyone around and unsheathed my sword with unnatural anger. I growled allowing my primal instincts take over. My eyesight sharpened perfectly, letting every little detail be seen.

I let out a shakened breath as i unsuccessfully tried to calm down. This sudden sense of anger scared me but excited me far more than i ever had been. The raw power was maddening but i was already mad, unfathomably so. It coursed through my body and to my dead, not beating heart.

My head flew back in the feeling of completion mixed with the power and anger. It seemed to only emphasise the other two as if they were one. But one thing that could not escape my notice is the small empty hole in this feeling of completion. Quite small but still there. When i realised this, the anger just grew making me guess that what fills that hole is also causing the anger.

The golden bracelets started to burn my wrists as they formed 3" long Bangles,almost formed to my skin. There was of course the slight space needed to move but other than that it fit to my arm perfectly. My shirt sleeve was now around my wrists with the bangles on top. It seems even passed out, my body knows how i can look a spin or two of my sword, i turned back to my soon to be boss.

"Where?" I demanded in a tone that basically screams 'don't fucking mess with me.'

"Out side. Red's gone up already." I blinked several times in mild shock, completely ignoring the frightened tone of his voice.

"This is my fight, Manning. Please, just leave it to me." I sadi barely able to hide the childish excitement that coursed through me like blood through a human.

"Fine." He replied with a wave of his hand, dismissing me. I grinned painfully wide and teleported outside several feet away from a woman who looked in her 40's. She had that whole epically evil mother look going on and it really didn't suit her. I chuckled which quickly turned into full blown laughing as i listened to the rest of the team run out the building with quite a few heavily armed agents who surrounded the two.

I sighed in mock annoyance before grinning once again. I probably looked absolutely bonkers but i didn't care. No, not one bit. I inhaled deeply, catching both her human scent and nuada' elven one. The latter was delightful and alluring whilst the other was bitter and stunk of poisons. she obviously knew of her powers but not how to use them which made me wonder why she would come so unprepared.

With a raised eyebrow, i looked back at the building's roof to find Nuada sitting on it, legs swinging over the edge as he leaned forward in amusement and intrigue. I rolled my eyes with a smirk and looked back at the woman, who's courage and stupidity was waning now.

"Have you come to destroy us?" I asked sarcastically making her sneer.

"I have been ordered to destroy you, not them." My head dropped to look at the floor so i did not look too amused by her. When i looked up i had a scared expression on my face, you could see her ego inflate at the sight. I made my hand start to shake and i dropped the sword for effect.

"P-please spare me!" I stuttered clasping my hands together in a praying gesture. I could hear everyone try and stop themselves from laughing along with Nuada chuckling out loud upon the roof. I almost lost my own control to not laugh as the deep, almost sensual laugh reached my ears.

"My master said you have to die tonight." I sighed and stood straight, looking up into her eyes with mischief laced in my gaze.

"Well, then the fucker's going to be disappointed then." I breathed in deeply before i realised what he was doing. "The fucking elf is using me."

"So the guy is a elf!" I looked back at manning, who'd appeared out of nowhere, like he was the stupidest thing to ever live.

"Oh yeah, just pay attention to the least important bit whilst he uses me to get that wondrous army of mine." I emphasised the last word to get my point across, glancing up at the elf for a second, who was now standing up with his spear in hand.

"You're army?" I nodded.

"It seems wherever he got that information from was not clear. the indestructible creature isn't born with the power to control the army, it obtains it at the right time."

"What do you mean?"

"Want me to show you a trick? being a vampire has it's good points." they all nodded. Abe and nuala seemed to know what i was going to do because nuala was hugging abe. i rolled my eyes once again appearing at arms length to the aged woman. "Do you have a god?" she nodded, tears spilling out her eyes silently. I grinned in satisfaction, realising that she had heard everything i had said and worked it out by herself.

"Please don't!" she pleaded pathetically. My hand shot to her throat, silencing her immediately. I easily lifted the shorter woman off the floor and she clawed at my hands, desperate for me to release her.

"you know, i could spare your life. I already have he power i would gain from you but your appearance seemed to cause me a little distress which made my face meet the floor." I drew her nearer, faces so close, i could smell her fear; It dominated all my senses and i revelled in it in the last seconds of her life.

"Sado, what are you on about? put the woman down or you'll be fired." I giggled childishly as my grip on her neck tightened, cutting off the blood flow to her head. She slowly became pale ceased her struggling. I let go of her neck but caught her before she fell. The only thing i could hear was the rapid beating of her fragile heart. I let out another shaky breath this time my fangs elongated.

'Do It!' Nuada Mentally whispered the order, sending shivers down my spine. with a mixture of gasps and moans sounding throughout the air, i bit harshly onto the pale skin which poorly protected the throbbing vein. she was drained dry with in seconds, so i just dropped her lazily on the ground below like i did just minutes before with that arrogant BPRD agent. My arms were by my side as i stared at the gate not actually paying attention to anything. I was really aiming at getting of the slight high before i lose complete control. It became a bigger stuggle everytime something like this happened; I'd not feed for hours then suddenly have too much in a short time. Last time it happened was the 1700's, all 35 of them rich, aristocrats who were heading home after watching a play. The small detail about them being rich obviously made their diets sweet, juicy and delectably alcoholic.

I was brought out of my trance and high when i felt a small, feminine hand placed comfortingly on my arm. I looked down at it in pure and utter interest. I don't even think there was even a bit of shock. The hand obviously belonged to Nuala. I was slightly confused at the comforting feel the gesture tried to pointlessly give. I didn't need to be comforted but it did feel nice that someone gave enough fucks to see if any of this actually took its toll on me. Luckily for me, those times are long since gone. Any peace or sanity that i had, even the slightest trace of happiness, was gone. The closest thing i could get to it would be when i'm in Abe/Red/Nuada's company and the power that was humming slowly to a stop in my undead heart. It felt good to know i had that much power whenever i needed it, if i needed it but there was a foreign feeling along with it that came with Nuala's sisterly gesture. I just felt that i needed to break down and cry, I didn't of course but the feeling was there.

It made me think of home back in Ireland near Bethmora and my long since deceased family. It was so beautiful and i was so loved back then. every time i thought about them i really didn't want to believe they were really gone forever but i knew they were. my eyes went wide in pain and power as i collapsed to my knees. It all of sudden went really, really hot, the reasoning behind it became apparent when i saw white hot flames coming from my hands, my wrists. Once the pain ended, i stood up staring at my hands as i turned around slowly to face the terrified group of friends and agents. I felt like a child learning something new and it was all exciting.

As my attention was completely on the flames, i didn't realise Red had walked forward until i felt him stone hand on my shoulder. unfortunately for him, i acted upon instincts and blasted him away with a ball of fire. He landed behind the house. I quickly looked back at my hands before putting out these flames like i would the normal flames. For some reason, i don't even know how, these white flames were different to the others. these oozed power and it scared me. So i did the only thing i could do; Run.

A.N. - They shall kiss in the next chapter, but only because i had a complaint and completely forgot about anything romantic. If there's anything you think i could use or improve, don't hesitate to review(\/\/or email \/\/) like the lovely reader you are! Bye :D

Comegician1 hotmail . co . uk (Without spaces) I will most likely reply to emails and use any given ideas as i actually read my mail. :D


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there leaning against a tree, cooling in down in more than one sense. My whole body felt like it was burning like red hot fire was coursing its way through my veins and to my heart. All of it seemed to be centred at the bracelets. the pain was balanced by the power. it felt wonderful and made me feel so alive. All my senses were heightened even more so than they were already and it was slightly painful. I was miles away from the base yet i could hear manning order, Red joke and abe speak. I could smell the blood of both the woman and the agent but i could not tell where Nuada was until a strong aroma filled my nose all of a sudden.

I couldn't tell what it smelled like other than great. It was unique and alluring but the mental voice i have in my head told me that was just because of my weakened state. I of course ignored her as i was suddenly staring wide eyed into the golden eyes of Nuada. I was oblivious to the fact that i was yet again pinned to a hard surface whilst i stared into the beautiful orbs. When i got images and thoughts of nuala and abe, i looked down only to notice the lack of space between us. My eyes shot to his impish looking ones but there was a emotion that overtook it so i couldn't help but dive in his mind.

Unfortunately i met a brick wall with my head, they didn't seem to get along if the pain in it was anything to go by. There were a few unguarded memories and thoughts which were mainly irritation and anger. The memories were based either in and near the Troll market with Red and co. or in the golden army's sleeping chamber with them as well. i pulled away as the memory started to darken as he died.

I gasped almost silently as i stared into his curiosity-filled eyes. my eyebrows furrowed slightly as my hand reached up and gently held his cheek. Confusion now spread across both of our features at my actions but i could not control myself. being this close to him made me realise how he looked a few years younger than when he i saw him in the memories, both his and nuala's. this confused me somewhat but i had little time to wonder the possibilities because his face lowered closer to mine so our noses nearly touched.

The smirk he adorned was obviously at the hitch in my breathing at his movement. He intended to do this and he knew i was vulnerable. This was why i hated being in the slightest bit weak; I let my guard down. He could kill me or someone else could kill the both of us. The possibilities were endless.

"That was a delightful sight." He whispered, his lips painfully close to mine. I bit my lip as the little annoying voice started again. 'You're blind if you cannot see he's using you. He only wants you for your power then he will not care if you live or die.' for once in my life, i had to agree. My hand left his cheek slowly, reached his chest and pushed him away gently, a smirk playing on my lips. I could feel my strength coming back to me and it seemed so could he because the next second his strangely soft, dominant lips were on mine.

I gasped sslightly at the sudden contact but did nothing but pull him closer and kiss him more. He smirked into the kiss, his hands at my hips keeping me against the tree. my hands met with his shoulders and the skin of his neck i got an image of something rather unwelcomed. I then heard something that confirmed it; Red shouting. Nuala was beside abe only a few hundred feet away from us in the woods we were in.

I pulled away needing some air, in a weird way. It just helped me think better, i think. Not this time though, his lips tortured me with pleasure as they made their way masterfully down to that spot on my neck, trailing kisses along the way. He gently sucked and nipped at the spot, leaving a hickey and an almost silent moan came from my mouth. Then he was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around but saw no sign of him.

"We see her!" Red stated from the right of me, interupting my searching. I blushed slightly and started nerviously scratching my neck when i caught the ever so knowing gaze of nuala who looked undoubtedly smug about it.

"Hey Red." I said looking away from the princess.

"Sado, are you okay?" I nodded confused.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Your face has gone all red, wait! Are you BLUSHING?!" My mouth opened then closed. This happened severals times before i hit myself in the head and groaned.

"No, i'm not red." I answered weakly walking up to them.

"yes you are! Isn't she abe?" I glared up at my Blue friend who just smirked with a shrug.

"You are a radiant red, Sado."

"See she's blushing!" I sighed loudly with annoyance looking over at Nuala with an angry frown plastered over my face.

"He's dead nuala. He will be my first elf meal." She just giggled and smiled at me, cheering me up a little. As we walked back to base which was only 10 minutes away, all red would do is constantly tease me about my blushing. He even eventually told the guys at base but luckily their response was sensible.

"Red, If she's blushing she's been with someone, maybe the elf. We don't know but we know her aquaintances aren't the nicest. Just get her back here now.!

A.N. Nearly 1000 words. It's just a wanted filler. :D


	11. Chapter 11

When having been interoggated by Manning, I swear almost every being ever to live would want to commit suicide and not just from the absolute boredom the process entails but from the stupidity of the questions he asks. I was leaning back in my chair as he groaned into his hands making me grin in satisfaction and triumph. When His hands dropped onto the table loudly, the look on his face,all of it just screamed annoyed and pissed off.

He had been interrogating me for at least 3 hours so not only was I hungry but I was tired, so extremely tired. He's suddenly signed and dragged himself out of the room. My eyes started to slowly close so I sat up straight and blinked several times but this did not work. I slowly leaned forwards until gravity took over and sent my head crashing into the table.

I went sliding down my seat and onto the floor by the time they came barging in. I breathing was erratic and once again, my wrists and hands started burning. It felt like there was a pressure in them, like the power was building up and needed releasing before it bursts.

Myers was the one who helped me up but he ended up burning himself on the bracelets with a surprised and quite pained shout. I pushed myself quickly off the floor and went careering into the wall. Naturally, my arms prevented me from smashing my head but I was still fairly dizzy from the table incident.

I swirved my way around manning and the couple of agents who were guarding the door, making my way unsteadily towards the elevator. I didn't even have proper control over my own body so I wasn't even going to attempt to use my powers especially when I dont even know what they all are yet.

Abe and Nuala were just coming down from wherever when I stumbled on it. I bumped into abe but luckily the couple caught me. I rubbed my face annoyed with a shaky hand, looking up in happiness at feeling of another.

"Congrats abe." he ignored this, as did Nuala and looked down at me worryingly with those big black and midnight blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. I shook my head in reply, holding my burning wrists to my stomach. Luckily neither went to move them but they both realised how it had burned through the sleeves. The bracelets were practically a second skin now, it actually had been melded into my skin and was making its way slowly across the pale expanse of my body. Unless you were actually watching you would not notice the tiny, tiny tint of gold to my skin. The process was somewhat excruciating.

"What is the matter? Are you in pain?" the ever so kind voice of Nuala questioned as the elevator stopped.

"I need to get outside before I burst." their eyes widened and they stablisede me whilst pushing me out of the building until we were were the dead woman's blood was. I would have laughed or at least smirked at that but I fell to my knees, exerting the excess power back into the earth through the palms of my hands.

That in itself was quite a wondrous sight alone. The golden threads of light sinking into the earth and slowly wrapping around the trees. My mouth made an 'O' and my eyes were probably so wide they could fall out. The sight was beautiful and purely natural.

Within seconds I could feel the air becoming perfectly clean, as if the humans hadn't been polluting it for thousands of years. The stranger thing was when the golden threads were wrapping themselves around Nuala's body as she unknowingly looked around in wonder. She reminded me of a small child in a sweet shop. The smile on her face as she breathed in deeply was impossibly wide.

Abe took her hand in his and they just looked lovingly into each others eyes. My focus was took off them and switched onto something that was lighting up, like Nuala did, in amongst the trees. He didn't stay there for long as he started to walk out and soon stood in wonder and seemed peaceful at the lights that still swirled around them. I stood up now quite steady and stood beside him, staring up at the night sky.

"Delightful isn't it?" I smiled, his accent feeling somewhat homely to me now. It made me feel a tiny bit homesick because of it but it was nice.

"Absolutely. it's our world, how can it not be?"

"They still walk along the land, it will never be perfect." he answered with a tiny tone of bitterness that was countered by the smile on his face. It was small but very, very genuine. Of courses the moment was far too perfect not to be interrupted. He seemed to hear the footsteps too because we both sighed at the same time and held our hands up.

"Turn around slowly!" one with a machine gun ordered. We did as he so polite asked us. The pain had gone the second the power left me so I wasn't hurting nearly as much. I still had a tiny headache due to a table but that was pretty much it fortunately.

"Brother..." Nuala whispered from the side of us, the couple were roughly in between the two groups. Abe was looking at the guns, whilst Nuala was staring at her brother in shock and relief.

"Nuala." he barely even glanced in her direction as he spoke. His gaze was fully focused on the couple coming out of the building, one looking pissed and the other cocky. A smirked grazed his dark lips at the sight of her baby bump but strangely it wasn't melicious as I would have thought it would have been.

"Princey! Are you okay Sado? Manning said you looked like you were dying!" I rolled eyes and nodded, watching Red put his gun away and push his way though the tiny barrier of agents once again.

"I'm fine red, you know Nuada don't you? The guy that loves pushing things into painfully hard objects." I glared at the elf from the corner of my eye, dropping my hands to my sides.

"You enjoy it as much, if not more, as I do." he smirked down at me as he said this lowering his hands too.

"Of course I do, dear. It's all good fun." he nodded still smirking before we turned back to the really confused group of BPRD agents. Red took his cigar out of his mouth, hesitating slightly before talking.

"Of course I know him, he tried to kill me, Sado. He himself should be dead." he inhaled and pulled a funny face making me giggle almost silently. "What happened to the air, people?"

"It's clean of all toxins that you're used to do I'd watch out, some of you might feel a bit dizzy."

"and how'd this happen before we even got out here?" Liz questioned now, sounding slightly pissed but also slightly scared. I didn't even have to read her pathetic thoughts to know she was scared of how much power I held and having a power-hungry vengeful elf beside a unlimited power source isn't the best thing. It certainly isn't something you'd stay at, well any sane person would. Although if I'm completely honest I'm not exactly the sanest person to ace the earth.

"I vented some power so I didn't turn into a walking timebomb, if I didn't all three kids would be dead before they were even born." Confusion spread across all other faces but the elves and abe obviously. Hatred was showing in its entirety across Nuada's darkeningly handsome far. Hate didn't suit him, neither did the scowl. I was already missing the smile that he had only minutes before. It was arrogantly dazzling and he knew it.

"Because you dead would be a total shame(!)" she replied sarcastically, making me roll my eyes at her stupidity.

"I wouldn't die because i can't. You can though." I taunted quite smugly. The expressions on all but one face change to one of shock and horror that I could even contemplate blowing them up for fun. They knew I would if in the right mood. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Shall we all just go inside and either all have a girly talk about babies or get absolutely smash. The latter excludes the girls from the fun though for obvious reasons."

A week or two later, we had all gotten back to how we were before but with a lot more distrusting of me and Nuada. Strangely enough, manning, after a lot of persuasion and a tiny bit of compulsion, thought Nuada on the tramways a great idea because of his fighting skills. The shear look of hatred sent my way when Liz was told was absolutely worth it. To be completely honest, it's been strangely quiet even with a homicidal elf in the base with us although he never comes out of the room he was given. If I wasnt also avoiding him I would have said he didn't want to see me. Wehadn't spoken since that day. I was kind of hoping no one would notice. Luckily if anyone did, they didn't mention it. Although to be fair, I didn't exactly have control of my emotions. I once so pissed that I ripped my heart out and threw it at liz's heart whilst it was still warm.

I was walking down to the cafeteria of the base for breakfast because it was like 9am. I barely could keep my eyes open so I ended up teleporting myslf in there only to bump into Myers. Like a gentleman he steadied me, hands on my hips and looked worryingly into my red eyes. He asked if I was okay. I just smiled and nodded in reply grabbing a little tub of grapes and taking a seat beside him and the rest of the gang. I slammed my head oto my arms and groaned.

"What's up, titch?" red asked, side hugging liz with a smile. I looked up, resting my chin on my folded arms and gave him a blank stare.

"Guess." the sarcasm in my voice either went unnoticed or just simply ignored because he just started guessing. It wasn't long until others joined in.

"Are you hungover?" I shook my head. "Bored?" another shake.

"Frustrated?" Myers asked and as soon as he said it I knew it was that. I looked over at him in slight fright and shock. How in all that is unholy was he able to guess that in one? I mean,even I didn't know and Red, the person who knows me best here, couldn't guess it that fast. It must have shown on my face because he answered the unsasid question. "Well, You've been looking a bit forlorn but amazingly angry and violent in training. Both Red and the prince arre having a but of trouble keeping up with you, and that's saying something."

.I know what it is!" Liz claimed smugly. I only glanced ather uninterested before looking back at Myers. "Its sexual frustration." my face fell in shock and horror when I realised it was indeed.

"Yeah, Liz's got a point Sado. You and the prince fight extremely violently. The two of you can't stay in the same room for more than a minute without throing an insult or pinning the other to a wall." I growled lowly in annoyance. "Admit it, kid. You fancy the elf." I shook my head in denial.

"No I'm just really hungry. I havent hunted in aged."

"2 days.. I shrugged.

"So?! It feels like forever. I always prefer blood from the vain." the smugness did not dissappear from Lizs face as she spoke,

"I bet you'd love Nuada's."

"My what?"


	12. Chapter 12

I leaned back casually in my chair smirking at them all as I watched as Nuada walked towards looking like an all round badass which he undeniably was to be quite fair. I popped another grape in my my lazily, motioning for liz to answer his question. She looked between the two of us with a hint of worry that seemed to be growing with every look. My smirked widened into a grin when I saw her gulp in nervousness, glancing at red for reassurance.

We all had grown used to Nuada prejudiced personality traits. It was kind of hard not to when anyone commented or congratulated Nuala on her pregnancy he made quite a few remarks. The kindest of them being something about fish should only be for eating. The look of disgust on his face faded each time. If I was absolutely honest I think Nuala's liking of abe was rubbing off on her brother or at least Nuada started to like him for the kind person that he is. The proud elf would not admit any of these claims to be true.

"Are you going to answer or have you vermin have devolved to muteness? It wouldn't surprise me if you have." I barely contained my full blown laughter behind my hand.

"To answer you Liz, I really wouldn't mind." I winked at the ebony haired firestarter before standing up with my tub of grapes.

"What are you talking about, demon?" I giggled, encasing his cheek gently in my hand.

"Your, eh..." I leaned my head back trying to figure out what he had heard and put it politely into words but of course someone got there before. That someone was abe strangely enough. It was disconcerting.

"Liz was wondering, quite vulgarly too, if you and Sado have..." he trailed off thinking of a nice way to put it whilst in front of the princess, his lover.

"Fucked." liz answered with an over dramatic sigh. I removed my free hand from his cheek and animatedly pointed at her.

"Yeah! That! I did tell you before." he gave me a look that said 'are you fucking shitting me?!' I shrugged and patted his cheek gently.

"That wasn't the part you walked in on, brother." he raised a disbelieving brow at Nuala then at me but with more of a smirk at me.

"Of course he didn't, I wouldn't want to fuck an elf. Sorry, I have abstinence ring somewhere." Red burst out laughing into his large stone hand, shaking his head in laughter. "Red. Shut up." he continued to laugh but looked up into my eyes.

"Sorry Sado but that is the funniest thing you have said ever!" he spluttered out between laughs. I flipped him off and started to walk out but something brushed against my leg which caused me to stop and let out a long aggravated sigh.

"Sado..." Abe called to me worriedly. Whatever he was trying to tell me went over my head and got took over by instincts. I spun and lunged at his neck, biting harshly but not enough to kill him just hurt him. My left hand grabbed the sword, my sword, that he was holding before I got lost in the feeling of blood running down my throat. I was soon pulled off him, getting rid of the red haze that covered my vision. I blinked several times, breathing deeply which helped the blood circulate faster but other an that it was pointless.

The sight pulled at my shrivelled old heart strings for some unknown reason, it was like deja vú. the sight of an elf lying in the arms of his sibling looked far to familiar to me for some reason but the blurred memory had a different, more natural back ground. I shook my head rapidly before dropping beside him, biting my wrist and forcing him to drink my blood. Nuala helped me moved him so he was somewhat upright. He continued to drink. The effects were instant; he started to regulate his breathing and his eyes met mine in a strange understanding and confusion before he collapsed back unconscious.

I placed both of my middle and index fingers to his temples, making the healing process quicken considerably before standing up and practically running out of the room with my sword. I hated the situation because it made me start to remember my past, my home, my life. In once swore I would keep running and never look back as it was too painful. I sped right into my room and dropped on my bed, sussessfully knocking myself to sleep.

Third person POV

Weeks later the atmosphere hadn't changed, it was still tense. The two elves stopped communicating with anyone but abe and that was only Nuala. Nuada had not spoken to anyone since that day which didn't help matters at all. Sado herself had spent her time either in her room or outside of the base. Anyone who seen her, even a small glimpse of her was extremely lucky.

Red abe and even liz were getting quite worried about the girl, she had grown on them all and now it's like she had died. They never see her, she never comes out for food not even blood. There has been no reported 'Animal attacks'. It's like she was trying to starve herself to death. Abe was worried because in the long run its not going to work and shell end up going on a killing spree.

The fact that humans were now taking and killing trolls without even the slightest bit of consent from the supernatural part of the government was quite worrying. Everyone had to keep quiet about it incase Nuada or Sado heard and flipped. They might be practically invisible but that doesn't mean they wouldn't.

It was lunch time and strangely everyone was in the cafeteria, Nuada and Nuala separated from the others speaking elvish to each other. One looked pissed the other just really worried. Red stared at them, glancing at abe questioningly then back at he twins, abe just shrugged in response seemingly just as confused.

It was eerily silent throughout the room. Unknowingly they all felt a deep feeling of worry about today. If they voiced their concern about the day it'd freak everyone out and put them on edge. The agents kept on glancing around nervously as it is they didn't need anything else to make it worse. This hope was soon smashed to tiny pieces when something came flying through the door.

Everyone jumped up, arming themselves instantly. The figure that came crashing through the wall shocked everyone. It was Sado but she looked terrible. She was covered head to toe in her own fresh blood and she had lost weight, not that much on her body but her face; it was thin and shrunken in. The veins around her eyes had swollen in hunger but she seemed to ignore that hunger by putting on a grin.

"Golden army Bastard!" she shouted happily just as a golden figure emerged from the broken doorway. Every agent had their guns pointed at the girl and even red was ready to knock the girl out if it came to it.

"How the fuck did that get here?!" liz shouted in unison With the rest of the agents. Sado giggled and turned to stare smugly at the twins. Nuala looked healthy but Nuada looked as if he was dying or being starved. Her grin widened.

"How ya feeling, nunu?" he growled but stayed silent. This new chipper, sadistic side of her made him want to grin slightly. He had definitely knew he had a good ally in her but he was far too pissed off with her for a reason that made no sense.

"Fuck you." he spat then stood up and walked towards the exit but was soon blocked by Sado who literally appeared out of thin air. She smirked up at him, encasing his cheek with her hand.

"Sorry Nunu, you're not my type. But seriously how are you?" he now had a knowing grin on his face that seemed to worry the others apart from Nuala; it just made her blush.

"I assume the same of you."

"Bored? Yeah pretty much." she confirmed when he nodded. He glanced over at the others with a very amused expression before removing her hand and walking in front of the golden Soldier. His eyes gazed up at it in pure delight when it turned slightly to face him properly and bowed. "Oi! No Bowing to assholes!" the vampire whined like a child making the elf chuckle.

"You sound frustrated, girl." she tried to glare at him but the amusement of their situation that showed on his face was far too contagious not to smile as he grinned. She instead just shook her head and flipped him off.

"Whatever, NuNu. " he watched her climb onto the shoulder of the golden mechanical fighter and chuckled.

"You, my dear, are an infernal little thing." hellboy and liz watched the pair in immense fascination and confusion. Since their little incident a few weeks back, everybody expected the exact opposite of what's happening to happen because they were far to similar not to clash but it seemed they knew more about what happened than they did and it worried them slightly. Abe was probably the most worried though, he didn't know much about Sados extinct species so he didn't know what had happened between the two to have them acting so close.

"Nunu, do you mind helping me with an experiment of mine?" he shrugged nonchalantly, mentally feeling cautious about the tone she used but not showing it on it face.

Without thinking twice, she flicked her gold tinted wrist and all of a sudden a butchers knife was deep in his stomach. She fell off the metal thing to the floor holding her matching bleeding with a twisted, sardonic smirk on her lips as she watched him pull the knife out in shock and hatred aimed at her.

"Well it seems I was right." he glared ferociously.

"And what's that?!" she shrugged.

"The blood sharing, being rare as it is, has transferred your twin bond over to me. Which means Nuala doesn't need to worry about you killing yourself to get back at her." he looked down at his now healed body and then at her eyes, smirking egotistically.

"So you turned me Eternal, was there a reason for that?" she crouched down beside him, faces inches away from each other. Elbows resting on her knees, she rested her chin on her hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, I can reverse it if there isn't." he flinched slightly but everyone in the room was focused on the two of them. That is until Manning burst through another door and froze at the sight of the cafeteria.

"I leave for an hour and this happens. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"


	13. Chapter 13

They drove on their next job in the worst and tensest of atmospheres they've had ever since Sado had joined them at the bureau. That alone was saying something because every single human anywhere near her was worried at the time for their own lives but now it's for the lives of those causing the trouble.

She had gone slightly ahead on her personal motorbike whilst the rest of the team were sitting nervously in the truck, trying all they could do not to look at the couple that sat away from the others. Nina, the teenage water elemental, had been trained and become an agent at the BPRD. She however still didn't like the way they fought and captured beasts. She looked somewhat elvish with her beauty and slightly pointed ears. That's why they think she was resting her head against Nuada who did nothing but curl his lips up slightly. Red and abe alike guessed this was why Sado went seperately, even they didn't want to see the elf getting close to someone.

Nuada still looked Painfully thin, well his face did anyway because his muscles were still obviously there. One would only have to glance at Ninas face to know that. She was practically kissingn those of his arms and shoulders, it was quite awkward for everyone else. Well saying 'quite awkward' would be the understatement of the century. No matter how much red disliked the elf, he really wanted to remove the girl from him for both his and the vampires sakes. Even Liz wanted to burn her because of it. You'd have to actually be blind not to see the spark the immortals shared, the incident that happened not long before only proved to increase it.

After a few seconds, he glanced down at the girl, the elemental and smirked slightly. She was so incredibly naive, not stupid just naive. She gazed up at him with obvious affection whilst he could barely tolerate her prescence nevermind her touch. He genuinely wanted to tear her apart but instead just smiled slightly, lifting his left hand to brush her fringe out of her face. She seemed to all but melt at his touch.

All of a sudden, something hit the windshield which made everyone but Red and Nuada jump in shock. Nuada then jumped slightly at a sudden pain emanating from his hand. He quickly covered his hand with his other, pressing hard down to stop the blood flow from the two puncture wounds. Everyone watched carefully as Nina quickly started to tend to the two bite wounds.

Nuada glared intently at his hand, all amusement from his situation gone with a second because of teasing touch to a girl who was seemingly more human than Fae which saddened his greatly. The more she did something human like, the blue hue to her sking seemed to become more prominent. He guessed it must have been the Fae blood trying to fight off the human acts.

"Manning, What hit the window?" Liz asked, glancing over at the thoroughly amused elf who's hand had stop bleeding and healed by the time nina had bandaged it.

"Sado's helmet." came his confused reply. Everyone turned to glare slightly at the two Fae until Manning spoke up again. "Guys, she's crashed into the road block up ahead. Nuada, keep her grounded, please." manning practically begged the elf.

Sado at that second had "accidentally" crashed her bike into one of the police cars that blocked And blew her bike up, flying over to the group of trolls whilst on fire. She rolled several times until screaming in fake agony. Nuada's eyes darkened at the sight, this went unseen by everyone but abe. He slowly felt the fire being distinguished and went back to being cool.

They parked around the corner and out of sight. Red and Nuada were out of the truck in a instant, fully armed and quite pissed off at the sight that they beheld. A good few dozen of policemen and even more citizens were all lined up armed and ready to murder every troll, ogre, pixie and every Fae there was. Red noticed with slight worry that Nuada seemed to frown at one of the groups. He didn't understand until her saw the dark figures ears.

Within a blink of an eye, Nuada had made it onto one of the buildings on the left just between the two armies. Watchful gold eyes gazed hatefully as one of the dark elves approach Sado who was lying on her back, gazing up at the night sky without being able to see the beautiful stars.

The small smile upon her face disappeared within a second when a dark, almost black, skinned hand appeared in front of her. She could feel Nuada's hate and slight anxiety coming off him in waves because of this and started to shuffle backwards until she had enough personal space to stand up. The hand dropped down beside his body at this, his matching black lips curling into arrogant smirk that she once knew all too well. This didn't help her calm down, she ended up walking backwards until a hand grabbed hers, pulling her behind the road block of policemen and common humans.

"You can't hide behind them forever, dearest." a wave of pure unadulterated anger went through her and it scared her, how did Nuada even have the strength to stay where he was? "We are destined, you have been running for far too long." his deep voice reverberated throughout the silent street. The Fae folk cheered this man as if he was their saviour. This didn't go down too well with Nuada nor sado of course.

"Leave the girl alone or we will have to fire." the policeman in front of her called out making them all laugh at the patheticness of the threat. She even smirked slightly before pushing her way back in front of the man who protested loudly.

"For fucks sake Khani, we are not and never will be soul mates. I shall never touch you as long I have a far better option. Gods, a troll being burnt to a crisp is a better option. A HUMAN is a better option!" she heard a chuckle from both red and Nuada who were now facing each other on two different buildings.

"We are betrothed, my sweet. There's only one way out of it and if my memory serves me well you swore it's never happen." he stepped closer to her grinning like a mad man, hand reaching out to hold her cheek, tenderly, mockingly. "now we understand each other, Kill him." her eyes followed his point and grinned. She bit his neck faster than any of them could blink and almost instantly Nuada could feel his strength coming back to him, he could see his skin gaining his normal pale colour.

"Your welcome!" she shouted into the night sky, red eyes met glowing gold in understanding. She turned back to Khani with a knowing, arrogant smirk.

"Do you know of the rumours, my sweet? Your childhood prince has apparently been resurrected by the humans."

"Childhood prince? You, sir, are delusional. Who said he stopped being my prince?" his happy demeanour dropped instantly and gripped her neck painfully, making her eyes roll back with sadistic enjoyment. He pulled her closer and was going to smash his lips to hers but a sharp sword met both their lips with an arm around his throat.

"Khani, still after things that will never be yours?" the dark elf looked rather shocked for a second making Sado smirk slightly at Nuada who's eyes were glowing with mirth. He was as sadistic as she was when it came to the dark elves, especially this one. The shock was suddenly replaced by amusement as he looked carefully between the two of them.

"Nuada, i'm after things that i know i can get unlike you. i don't go for extravagant made up armies and then die for it. How is the lovely Nuala by the way?" Nuada barely contained himself enough not to roll his eyes when he heard the elf's whimper as he pressed his sword down into his lower lip, almost cutting it off it off go. He didnt like it when people showed their weaknesses and pain in such pathetic noises, especially ones who are supposed to be tough warriors.

Loud stomping coming from behind the humans interrupted the small argument that was going to continue, getting everyone's attention drawn to the large golden mechanical soldier which Khani believed to be mere fiction. The dark elves started to back away behind the trolls, making the creatures snicker at the cowardice of their fellow faes. Nuada sighed and raised a brow at the girl who stood in front of him and his hostage but couldnt help but smirk at her way of making Khani speechless.

"They don't seem to be as made up as you make them out to be, Darling." Nuada could see and feel that she was trying to get him to kill him fast by getting him jealous and it was working slightly but he didnt want it to. he tried his hardest not to but when she leaned over Khani's shoulder to whisper in his ear, making their faces so close it almost broke his restraint. "When shall we officially announce our betrothal, Khani my love?"

Those last three words mixed with the word betrothal were all it took to get Nuada's normally amazing restraint to snap and within a blink of an eye, the dark elves neck was slit and the body fell to the floor. No body even glanced down at the body in remorse or pity, no all the focus was on the strange but perfectly beautiful couple who hadn't even flinched at the sound of the skull cracking on the road. Red was somewhat amused at the scene but also glad as both of them looked happy and healthy to an extent. Manning's voice told him that Nina was approaching the scene which made him burst out into laughter when he thought of what her face would look like the second she got through the heavily armed police and citizens.

"Do not move or we will shoot." The two of them almost turned their heads at the pure stupidity of the order but did so with great difficulty as Sado was leaning over a dead body, face to face with a sexy elf. It took everything she had not to just kiss him there and then but she wasn't sure if it was his thought or hers. it could and probably was both because it was two different strengths of lust.

"Miss stop!" their eyes flickered to the blue tinted elemental who just pushed her way through the crowd only to freeze on the spot.

"Nuada?!"


	14. Chapter 14

The tension in the air heightened considerably the second a loud slapping sound echoed through the city streets. A look of shock and worry spread instantly through the fae faces, many of them meeting the rather amused gaze of the vampire that just got slapped. She took a dramatically long time turning her head back, trying to revel in the teenagers jealous for as long as possible. It was quite entertaining, really quite like a movie.

The teenage elemental stood there, fists clenched and jaw tense, staring at the vampire girl in pure hatred. Since joining the group of supernaturals, she had apparently grown up considerably but she still was a teenage girl, she still got jealous when another woman is so close to the man she likes. For some reason her jealousy has been magnified when you compare it to another elemental.

Hellboy was sat on the edge of the building watching the incident occur with his wonderful gun ready and aimed to fire at his friends head if she so much as opened her mouth to bite someone. Strangely enough, no one had noticed him yet but most had paled considerably at the sight of the mangled throat of the dark elf. Personally, he had thought about nuada back when they fought for the golden army. He had the chance to kill him then, he could have slit his throat but he didnt because of Nuala. He couldn't have hurt her and abe like that. But even red couldnt have imagined someone killing so easily, so without guilt over a little teasing.

The tension was broke when Sado- or whoever she was, red thought- Grinned and sent the girl a small, cheeky wink before walking over to the police chief, dropping to her knees with her hands behind her head. half of each group were staring at her in a mixture of confusion, shock and respect. the rest were staring at the elf and elemental, the latter with a twinge of dislike.

"Come on then, Nuada. Can't keep the humans waiting." She sniggered silently at the patheticness of her actual comment. Nuada soon joined her, albeit reluctantly, smirking just as wide as she was.

"Nuada! Don't join her!" Nina whined like a little kid who had just had her favourite toy taken off her. It was quite amusing but the annoying tone of her voice grated at their nerves. Nuada ignored her and he too knelt down, clenching his fists so hard his nails cut into his palms making them bleed to stop himself from lashing out at her. He didn't know what she planned but he knew the safest place would be at the heart of the action. "NUADAA!"

She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from the vampire but ended up on the floor when he suddenly jerked his arm out of her Grip making a rather smug grin appear on the vampire. Of course, she had known about their flings way before they gained their little bond. It was impossible not to when the agents would gossip about yet another supernatural couple. Since gaining their bond however, she could feel him everytime Nina went to him, he seemed far too reluctant for him to go to her. She knew it was to make her jealousy and as much she loathed to admit it she was but she took a small pleasure in knowing nina had became a stalker to him after the bond was made.

She chuckled at the blue tinted girl before giving a silent order for the golden soldier to quickly push passed the humans and grab the annoying girl. It was hilarious to watch her struggle against the golden hand that dwarfed her in size. Several of the Fae folk behind them were heard chuckling as they left without a second thought, glancing at the Elven corpse on the floor in happiness.

The humans, they started firing on the golden soldier as if it could actually damage it or destroy it. Sado and Nuada chuckled at the sight of their frustration. It was incredibly funny until one of the younger policewomen took it upon herself to turn her aim to the unsuspecting vampire And shot without a second thought.

The soldier froze for a few seconds, allowing the terrified elemental to drop to the floor and crawl over to the awaiting police officers, tears streaming down her face. Red rolled his eyes and jumped jumped off the tallish building down onto the awaiting hand on the mechanical beast then onto the ground. Everyone scuttled backwards away from the demon, weapons at the ready as he strode over the the two seemingly dead bodies.

"Come on kid, wake up." he chuckled poking her cheek with his tale but got no reaction other than the hole in her forehead healing itself and a bullet popping out. There was something comical about the bullet resting perfectly vertical in the very spot where the hole was.

"She's not going to wake up." the police chief muttered, staring wide eyed at the red filed horns along with everyone else. Red ignored them and started poking her with his boot.

All of a sudden she shot up with a gasp, hand instinctively reaching out and grabbed the bullet as it flew towards the officers. Her other hand reached up and rubbed the back of her head as she glanced at the dead prince that laid beside her. She could hear the wailing of his name from the teenager that seemed to hold affections for him.

"I don't hear a heartbeat." she whispered Blandly, displaying no emotion for the humans but so many for red. He knew when she held no emotion she was angry and depressed. It was when she would blame herself for whatever the problem was.

"He's got a hole in his forehead thanks to you! He couldn't survive that!" Nina screamed, struggled with the policemen to try and go over to her 'lover'. Sado facepalmed herself hard at her own stupidity. She smirked slightly, leaning down to press an extremely out of character and gentle kiss upon the hole, shivering slightly at the taste of his delicious blood upon her lips. Her restraint was Defintely being tested when she felt his heart stumble into a regular beat, pumping blood through his veins eratically. It was like it was teasing her, seeing what it would take to her to bite into that alabaster neck of his.

"third time I've saved your ass, Nuada. Now wake the fuck up." she whispered before he shot up, just as she did. Her head flew back, preventing them smashing their faces together but predictably, they ended up an inch away from each other, both breathing rapidly due to the bullet.

After several painfully silent seconds of them staring into each others dilated eyes, red took it upon himself to nudge their faces closer with his tail, forcing them to kiss, before walking over to the seemingly disgusted group of officers and civilians. Manning and abe were among them, the latter getting several stares at his aquatic form. Manning was smiling the most he had in as long as red could remember which confused the bprd crew the most.

"stupid demon." Sado mumbled against the dark Elven lips before standing up with a reluctant sigh. Within the blink of an eye, the policewomen who had shot her was on the floor with a sword right through her heart. Shocked shouts and disgusted screams echoed through the crisp night air.

"What the hell, you freak?!" very few of them saw her fingers twitch dangerously at the insult but those who did started to walk to the back of the group for protection, for safety.

"Personally if I was you I wouldn't insult a person who had just been shot in the head and still lived to tell the tale." she chuckled darkly "and just stabbed the person who shot her in the heart. All within a few minutes."

She didn't realise that her hand had lit itself on fire during her teasing threatening until a pair of strong hands gripped both of her wrists from behind. Almost instantly, the fire was put out but heat still lingered, ready to burst into flames once again.

She calmly reached her arm out, ready to grab the sword as it flew back to her as some speed, fracturing a couple of bones in her hand and therefore the reason why Nuada hissed slightly.

"Calm down." he whispered darkly in her ear, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why?" she asked curiously, allowing him to gently to take the sword from her to grip it tightly himself.

"You remember that dream you had a few days ago?" she nodded, feeling the cold, blood-covered blade of the sword caress her cheek, cutting softly into the flesh. "I think the time has come. We need to live. We need our world."

She shivered, eyes darkening in anticipation of the events yet to come. Manning ignored the protests of the policemen and red and walked over to the couple along with Myers who looked slightly disturbed by the closeness of them. He unknowingly developed a crush on the vampire. Well he didn't know but everyone else did. They saw the way his eyes softened when they spoke about her or when they knew he was thinking about her. But he could see they were practically meant for each other, the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly like a completed jigsaw puzzle.

"Sado, come here." myers pleaded, hand outstretched towards her. "You're better than this! Better than him!"

"Alicia." Nuada whispered the name she had not heard nor had used in over 2000 years and that along with his thumb tracing circles on the bare skin of her hip made her shiver with slight need.

"Please!" Myers almost begged watching her head fall backwards slightly to rest up against his shoulder.

"they took what's rightfully ours and order you around like their pet. Do not let them continue to do so, take back what's ours, Alicia." she barely heard her name on his lips before teleporting them away, leaving the golden soldier there to taunt them slightly, to where the most important man resided. The two of them and 4 additional soldiers appeared within the gates of the whitehouse, still locked in their embrace grinning sardonically at the unprepared building.

* * *

Review,follow, favourite! I appreciate every bit of advice, nasty or nice. :D


End file.
